Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland
by woah-itsveronica
Summary: Fluff. Slash. Ambrollins. Dean wakes up to Seth making breakfast and they go out to play in the snow. It's just hella cute.


Dean woke up still drowsy on a chilly Saturday morning. He expected to roll over and see Seth lying next to him, especially after last night's rigorous activities. Seth always slept in when they went at it… "Good morning beautif-" he began to say, until he saw the bed was empty.

Dean let out a small sigh and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on his boxers, socks, and sweatpants. The lovely smell of fresh coffee and waffles floated into the room. He cracked a smile as he walked over to the door "Makin' breakfast… What a sweetheart…"

He walked down the hall and stopped by the window. An excited gasp escaped his lips as he pressed his hands against the cold glass. "Fuckin' snow!" he enthusiastically whispered. A bright smile spread across his face as he giggled and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Seth was removing the newest batch from the waffle maker as Dean peered around the corner. He walked over to Seth while he poured in more waffle mix. As Seth closed the waffle maker, Dean wrapped his strong arms around the younger man's waist. "Hey there, stud" Seth said with a chuckle. Dean leaned down and kissed Seth's shoulder, letting his hands roam over the smaller man's chest. "Last night, Seth… Mmmh… Do you know how perfect you are?" Dean groggily said into his deep, tan skin.

"Yes, I know... You only told me every 2 minutes last night" Seth said as he turned around, still in Dean's embrace. "It's because you are. You make me the happiest person on this planet…" Dean leaned down and placed a light kiss on Seth's nose. Seth brought his hands up to Dean's cheeks and kissed him deeply, then running his hands up through the man's dirty-blond hair.

The smell of burning waffles broke them apart. "Ah, shit…" Seth said as he turned around to find four perfect, but burnt waffles. "God dammit…" Seth mumbled under his breath as he threw out the singed breakfast. Dean ran his hand up and down Seth's muscular back and nuzzled into his hair. "It's okay, Seth. You've got an entire pile of them done anyway."

The taller man pecked Seth's cheek and grabbed a plate. He started piling waffles on his plate, drowning them with syrup, and sitting at their kitchen table. His knife slipped out of his hand and bounced, blade-down on the table. With a shocked expression, Seth yelled out "That is mahogany!" _What a Hunger Games nerd…_ Dean thought. They both smiled and laughed as Seth sat down across from him.

Dean picked up his knife and fork and dug in immediately. With his mouth full, he looked up and said "These are really good, Sethie". He rubbed his foot up Seth's calf and nodded as Seth smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, Dean-o… I try." With his plate quickly cleared, Dean got up and ran his fingers through the blond patch in Seth's hair. "You do a damn good job. Thank you for making breakfast." He smiled back as he put his dishes in the sink and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet. "It's the least I could do for all you gave me last night," Seth said as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink as well.

Dean poured a mug of coffee for Seth just how he liked it, _black_. "thanks babe." Seth said as he took his cup, kissed Dean on the cheek, and walked over to the back door of their home. Dean strolled over to stand next to him and he took a sip of his coffee. "I love this type of weather… So peaceful and fun…"

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Seth leaned his head into Dean's shoulder and happily sighed. _I never knew I could be this happy… Ever… _Seth thought while enjoying the silence between them.

This silence is something that they always treasured. A sort of _peace_ between the both of them. Even after sex. They'd just lay there, hand in hand, sometimes Seth would lay his head on Dean's chest and just listen to his heart beat in his ribcage. The only audible sound right now is their breathing and the occasional sip of coffee.

Peace. Quiet. _Bliss._

Dean decided to break the silence. "You know, baby… It's a really nice, snowy day… Why don't we go play outside?"

Seth perked up and his eyes gleamed in surprise. "_Really?_" Dean laughed and set down his cup. "Yeah, why not? We haven't gone out in the snow ever. It's rare we get time off like this together. Let's savor it." Seth giddily ran off into their bedroom and dug into their closet. Dean sauntered into the room with a bit of a jump in his step, kind of happy to see Seth excited for something that's a bit childish.

"Where's my snow jacket?!" Seth yelled from the depths of the closet. Dean shook his head and chuckled, reaching in and pulling the jacket that was alluding Seth, off of the rack. "Right here, goofball."

Seth emerged from the closet, hair a mess, and smiled that crooked smile as he took the jacket from his lover. Dean took a sock from the top of Seth's head and bopped his finger on the tip of Seth's nose. He moved to their dresser and pulled out a sweater and two pairs of gloves, throwing one pair to the other man who was getting dressed as quickly as he could.

Dean barely had his sweater on before Seth stood next to him, fully decked out in winter clothes and a huge smile on his face. "Get ready faster! Come on, we don't have all day!" Seth shouted as he ran down the hall. Dean laughed to himself as he heard the hall closet door open. "Hurry up!" Seth yelled from the back door.

"I'm on my way! Could you bring me my boots?" Dean responded. Seth let out an annoyed groan but complied, trudging back into their bedroom and placing the boots in front of the older man. Dean slipped on his boots and walked over to the closet to get his jacket and scarf. "Are we going yet?" Seth whined. "Not with that attitude, darlin'… Be a good boy…" Dean wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his jacket as Seth looked up at him and bit his lip. "You forgot your beanie, cutie."

Dean put Seth's beanie on him a bit roughly. Seth fixed it and jogged to the back door. Dean smiled and followed close behind, watching Seth jump into the 8 inches of white fluff. "Adorable…" Dean said as he watched his boyfriend run and play. He took his phone out and placed it on the counter right next to the door, knowing he wouldn't need it.

When he looked up, Seth was missing. "Seth?" he yelled out, not getting any response. Getting a bit nervous, he called out again. "Hey Rollins?! Where are you?" Still no reply. "How the fuck I lose a white boy in the snow, I'll never know…" Dean wandered out deeper into their backyard.

_BIFFFF!_

"What the fuck!" Dean spun around to see Seth laughing hysterically. "I got yooouuuuuu! You were totally all '**Oh no where's Seth! Oh noooo!**' Haha!" Dean stood there and pouted. Seth's smile slowly melted and he traipsed slowly to Dean's side. "I'm sorry… I thought it'd be funny…" Seth murmured as he pushed Dean's hair out of his face. "I was worried! That's not funny… But this is…" Dean playfully pushed Seth back and threw his own snowball. "You ass!" Seth yelled before scrambling up and making a frozen arsenal. "I know you want it!" Dean teased while creating his own ammo pile.

Seth was the first to fire the shots, so he was the first to throw again. Dean had about 8 snowballs in his arms and he pelted the smaller man back. As Seth ran back to get more snow, Dean hit him right on the ass. Seth whipped around. "HEY! Nowhere below the belt!"

"You weren't saying that last night, pretty boy!" Dean yelled from the other side of the yard. He could see the bright red blush on Seth's cheeks, even from as far away as he was. Seth ran towards the bigger man, snowballs flying. He soon ran out of ammunition, along with ideas. Both men weren't very good with close range, surprisingly… As Seth closed in, Dean dropped all of his snowballs on the ground and caught Seth as he tried to somewhat Thesz-press him.

Seth landed on top of Dean, both laughing loudly as they fell into the white blanket that coated the ground. Dean's arms instinctively wrapped around Seth's waist and he looked up into those deep brown orbs that he loved so much. Seth looked down at Dean with the most loving expression. He took in each feature of Dean's face, not that he didn't know every contour and outline of this man's body already. He noted how his dimples peeked out, how his blue eyes looked as they glinted in the winter sun, how he could see the snowflakes settled on his lashes…

"I love you…" Seth's mental list of Dean's perfection was broken off by those three words that Dean's only said in the bedroom. "What…?..." Seth asked, a little shocked that they were said anywhere but in their room. "I said, I love you, Seth…" Dean looked up at him, eyes full of affection. Seth could feel their hearts racing in time with one another. Dean's arms tightened around his waist more as Seth's mind processed everything. "I love you too, Dean… Forever."

A single tear rolled from each of Dean's pale blue eyes as he smiled at him. "Forever." Dean whispered. Seth softly planted his lips against Dean's in a kiss like no other.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity. Seth stood up and helped his partner to his feet. Dean grabbed his hands and rested his forehead against Seth's. "Come on. Let's go in and have some cocoa. I'll put on a movie and we can snuggle up by the fireplace. Sound good?" Seth smiled. "Sounds great." They slowly walked in the house, hands joined, and sat on the couch the rest of the night. In the end, Seth was passed out against Dean's chest, that familiar heartbeat lulling him to sleep, that familiar peaceful silence, to which Dean smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
